REBORN+
|- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="background:lightsalmon;"|Singles from REBORN+ |- style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size:90%;"| #"Circus" Released: September 19, 2011 #"Bank's Are Ripoff's" Released: December 22, 2011 #"Space Rocket" Released: January 1, 2012 |} REBORN+ or also titled "REBORN: Plus" is the first extended play (EP) by New Zealand comedian artist Darren Ross, which was released on November 1, 2011. The EP is a followup companion to his previous record, Reborn. Originally the record was believed to only be released as a re-release of Reborn, but was instead sold as an EP. Darren worked with producer "The MightyBeatZ" and wrote the whole album himself. Musically, the songs on REBORN+ are of the Dubstep genre while incorporating elements of electro and electropop and House in its production and beats. Throughout the album, the use of Auto-Tune and vocoders is prominent. The album's lead single "Circus" was released on September 19, 2011. The album's second single "Bank's Are Ripoff's" will be released on December 22, 2011. The third single "Space Rocket" will be released on January 1, 2012. Background and development Originally believed to only be a re-release of Reborn, REBORN+ was instead released as a standalone extended play (EP). The EP has been classified as a follow up "eight-song companion" record to Reborn. REBORN+ was originally intended to contain anywhere between three to five tracks with the final outcome instead consisting of eight tracks. Darren explained "REBORN+" means new songs, new style, new look new music genre's, it's me reborn again with new music, He said the '+" means "Plus" for added new material. Recording of the album took place during August 2011, at Darren's home studio with The MightyBeatZ again as the executive producer. Like her his first and second album, Darren has wrote the whole EP. Unlike his second album Reborn though, Darren enlisted producer The MightyBeatZ. He explained he enlisting his help was that he wanted to "add a tougher edge to his music". Darren recorded the REBORN+ in three weeks. He said that the message he wanted to put out through this album was to create "good, positive, danceable music and be even more weirder and funnier". Artwork and Concept August 13, 2011, Darren confirmed he shot the photoshoot for "REBORN+" and explanied the look as "Edgy and even Weirder. September 24, 2011, Darren uploaded the album cover and revealed it on Twitter. Darren explained that REBORN+ doesn't mean i am Reborn again it means, It's a new me bringing a new look and now having long hair and looking like a rockstar and being even more weird with having a strang of string around your face. Singles *"Circus" is the lead single from the album and it was released on September 19, 2011, Darren explanied the new single will have a new "House, Dance, Electronic" sound. Darren shot the video for the song on September 26 and 27, The video premiered on Darren's YouTube on November 9, 2011. Darren uploaded the song on YouTube on September 12, 2011, Darren performed the song for the first time on September 10 on BlogTV. The song has already got positive feedback. This is Darren's second most popular song he has ever made. *"Bank's Are Ripoff's" the second single from the album will be released on December 22, 2011. Darren began filming parts of the music video on December 10, 2011. *"Space Rocket" was confirmed as the album's third single and it will be released on January 1, 2012. Promotion Darren and MightyBeatZ Music confirmed promotion for the album will be all about "Social Media" and gaining fans on "Twitter" and "Facebook" will gain Darren's popularity. September 25, 2011, Darren uploaded a video revealing the REBORN+ album cover and also a 25 second preview of "Bad Attitude". October 20, 2011, Darren uploaded a teaser video of his video "Circus". November 4, 2011, Darren uploaded an album sampler on his YouTube. December 28, 2011, Darren released a Free Edition of REBORN+ as an New Year's Gift to fans on January 1, 2012. Performances To promote the album, Darren will make several performances and appearences over the internet. Darren began promoting the album on October 29, 2011, Darren hosted fan chat on Blog.TV and on TinyChat. He asked fan's questions and people's request's and gave special announcements. Darren performed new songs "Space Rocket", "Bad Attitude" and also "Circus" and "Party". Tour The album will receive further promotion from his fourth tour, entitled the "REBORN+ Tour" "MightyBeatZ Music" has confirmed there could be more cancellation's in the future, But fans will be notified. Darren will perform songs manly from the album but he will also perform older songs. Supporting Acts *The MightyBeatZ (All Shows) Concert Dates Critical Reception Many Fans have already said that this is Darren's best album he has ever made. Fans have sited that "Circus", "Bank's Are Ripoff's", "Space Rocket", "Beast On The Dancefloor" and "Hit It Up" are the album's strongest tracks and could be very sucessful future singles. Tracklisting Free Edition TBC Charts and certification Release history